Lets start a new adventure
by sarah scarletxX
Summary: This is a one-shot story and contains spoilers as of chapters 429/430. Slightly Au because the guild itself (I hope you know what I mean, don't want to be to obvious for people that haven't read the manga.) Rowen


A/n: So since you read the chapters of the manga I thought to let you know that if you haven't noticed this story will show a very small bit from one of the chapters. You'll have a pretty good idea on what this story is about if you saw the image of Romeo and his dad. Also, i'm kind of suffering writers block on my story "What came to be." But I promise i'll get back to it soon. Now, on with the story. Enjoy!

* * *

It was quiet and peaceful at the town of Magnolia. But the gloomy sky with drops of falling rain said otherwise. More drops of water fell, except they were called tears, belonging to a group of people. They remained where they were standing, facing a grave in front of them that read Macao Conbolt RIP.

"Today we stand here for a loss of a loved one that belonged to the fairy tail guild. Macao Conbolt will be missed by many. He left many, but he shall rest in peace now." Master Makarov muffled in between sobs.

A few hours later the group left, remaining one figure- lets make that two. One of the figures was still facing the grave. The said figure was Romeo Conbolt. His bangs covered his eyes to hide his facial expression. The other figure standing behind Romeo was no other than Wendy Marvell. She hid herself behind a tree in hopes to not be noticed. She thought it would be wise if she stayed for Romeo just in case. "Why, why now? I'm not ready for this." He whispered to himself. He stayed silent after that. Finally hours later he sighs and decides to retreat. Right when he turns around he tenses as he spots a young girl. He realized it was Wendy and relaxed a bit.

"Hey Wendy, what are you doing here?" He asked curious.

"S-sorry, I thought you should have some company...just in case." She answered a bit shyly.

"Oh, thanks for that. But really i'm fine." He replied giving her a wide goofy smile for reassurance.

Wendy frowned and faced towards a different direction. She was beginning to cry. "I-i'm sorry Romeo, i-it's all just so hard. I'm so sorry."She sobbed out. Romeo frowned as well. He couldn't stand watching her suffer that way. He wrapped his arms around her small frame, hugging her."Yeah, it is hard, but we'll get through this. And Wendy don't be sorry, it's not your fault." He stated, hoping to get rid of the tears that fell from her eyes. She faced towards him; the tears fading away a bit. "Thank you Romeo." She replied with a weak smile. "Your welcome, hey...maybe we should start heading to the guild." He suggested. Wendy replied back with a nod and a hint of a pink shade was shown on her cheeks. They walked together back to the guild in comfortable silence.

When they made it to the guild it was slightly quiet, well until Natsu went up to Gray yelling out, "Fight me!" And then the guild was back the way it normally was. As the day progressed it was usually the same and then night finally came. Everyone left the guild heading to their respective homes. Romeo went to stay with Natsu. Natsu understood what he was going through so he didn't really mind.

Morning finally came signaling that it's a new day. Wendy stretched out her small body waking herself up in her makeshift bed. She sighed in comfort. She turned her head spotting Charle laying beside her. Charle opened her eyes she saw Wendy, she gave her a pleasant smile. " Good morning Wendy." She said tiredly. "Good morning charle, I wonder what today will be like?" she asked the exceed. Charle shrugged her shoulders in response indicating, " I don't know." Wendy and charle decided it was about time to head to the guild. And so on they went.

As they entered the guild everyone greeted them and of course nothing was different, just the same as always. Charle left wendy's side and went to the table where she found Happy and Pantherlily. Wendy went up to the bar to get some breakfast. Later, Natsu and Romeo enters the guild and was greeted as well. Some kept an eye on Romeo at first making sure that he was alright. He gave them a smile to assure them he was fine. Romeo found Wendy sitting at the bar so he thought he minus well go up to her and try to talk. He felt out of place without his dad and he didn't know who to go up to. He thought Wendy was pretty nice, as well close to her age, so why not get to know her more?

He tapped on her shoulder to get her attention. Wendy turned around when she felt the tap on her shoulder. She smiled, happy to see Romeo. "Hey Wendy, I was wondering if you wanted to go on a job with me, I don't really have anyone to go with. So what ya think?" He asked slightly nervous on what her reply would be. "Sure Romeo, I would love to." She replied back blushing a little. "Alright, i'll go find a good request then give it to Mira to let her know we'll be leaving." Romeo responded with a wide smile. Wendy nodded mouthing an "okay."

Once Mira saw the request she set them off to go and both Romeo and Wendy left the guild to complete their first job together. As they got outside Romeo grasped Wendy's hand. Wendy's eyes blink in confusion and she blushed a scarlet red that matched Erza's hair. "R-romeo?" She stuttered. Romeo didn't reply for a few seconds but instead he starts to run dragging Wendy with him. He turns around and faces Wendy with yet another wide goofy smile. "Lets start an new adventure, Wendy!" He hollers out. Wendy gave him a sweet smile and replied saying,"O-okay!" And that's how it all begins.

* * *

So, this story is a bit short but I hope you enjoyed.


End file.
